Growtopia Wiki:Requests for adminship
This page can be used by wiki members to place their requests for being an admin. To see what administrators can do, you can go to this page. Always remember to end your request with four tildes (~). Use the format below: Why do you want to become an admin? ' ' What quality do you have that you think is good for being an admin? Any other information: ~~~~ Pending Requests empty Old Requests IciesDJ '''aka '''David Johnson ;╲⎝⧹�������� ���� ������⧸⎠╱ , ╲⎝⧹������������⧸⎠╱ via Growtopia Discord '''server. '''Why do you want to become an admin? Ever since June 6th (when I joined this wiki), I made a lot of edits in this Wiki page and did lots of good doings such as fixed description, grammar error, added easter egg, created missing pages, added new pages about released items, undo unnecessary edits, cleared up & reported vandalism. I also met alot of nice people such as Awesome187 & BSV001, they helped me a lot on editing the wiki pages. Also some admins aren't really active anymore so it should help alot.' ' What quality do you have that you think is good for being an admin? As an admin, I'd like to talk to some members about their edits so they can fix their problems and know more about editing. I also would like to edit for the admins when they are taking a break. I also do have lots of knowledge about Growtopia so I think that I can help out the wiki to make it better. Any other information: Even thought I am a 2-month Fandom wiki member, I made good edits about item information (check in Contributions) and I hope that I have a good responsibility to be an admin on the Growtopia Wikia. Application was filled on August 11th, 2017 and edited on August 12th, 2017 -~~~~ 'BSV001 '''aka '''BSV' Why do you want to become an admin? I've joined the Wiki recently, but i've met a lot of nice people such as Awesome187 and TK69. I've edited lots of pages, fixed descriptions, create pages, undo unnecessary edits, add missing information, fixed templates and reported vandalism. Since TK69/other admins aren't very active anymore here in Wiki and Awesome187 has an opposite timezone, it should help a lot. What quality do you have that you think is good for being an admin? Being a nice person, I enjoy talking to people and getting to know more about the people that are editing, they are there to help you, and you are there to help them too. I'm a mature person and have lots of knownledge about the game and the wiki (such as adding itemboxes and adding templates), I believe that I can help out the wiki to make the wiki better. Any other information: I've used the wiki for over 2 years, since 2015, when i started to play the game, but i only started editing in 2017. -~~~~ 'Awesome187' Why do you want to become an admin? Well, I help out around the Wiki alot (I think?) and I have seen quite a lot of vandalism (especially lately, I don't know why) and I'd like the ability to revert it faster and possibly block the player too rather than waiting for an admin or VSTF Staff to help out. Plus, why not? What quality do you have that you think is good for being an admin? I'm fairly active (mostly during weekends and times when I'm not busy) and I'm often on during times when not many other admins are on and I can help revert vandalism (sometimes I just go to VSTF and report large amounts of spam when I'm busy and don't have time to revert vandalism, sometimes when you seen StarmanW, it's probably because I reported the vandalism and was too busy to do it myself) and I want the ability to be able to quickly revert edits (admins can do that right?). I also do edit a lot and I love learning new things about the game, partially the reason I came to the Wiki. Back when I added in all of the 64 dinosaurs, I had only learnt about all the names and the recipes about 10 minutes beforehand (this doesn't really count as a "quality" of an admin does it?). Any other information: Also some people who recognise me in-game as a Wiki editor and they always say "Hey, you're that Wiki staff member/admin" and I tell them I'm just a regular editor :/ And I probably used too many parenthesis in this... Yeah.. that's it really. 07:33, February 24, 2017 (UTC) 'TheKill69' Name: TheKill69/TK69 In-Game - Nenkai on Discord. I would love to use my knowledge (near 4 years gameplay with 6000 hours, near 3 years on this wiki) to maintain and improve this wiki. I have around 620 contributions as i am writting this. I'm in charge of creating all the missing pages for new items, and mark as candidate for deletion all the vandalism or uncessesary pages.This wiki, sadly was left dead by it's owner (SpaceManiac, which i contacted recently) and hopefully this wiki will be brought a new life. That being said, i hope i process the necessary experience for this role.TheKill69 (talk) 20:06, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, thanks i guess! Huge work to do ahead. TheKill69 (talk) 10:57, September 27, 2016 (UTC)